


Middle is Best

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on JasonRoyDamian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle is Best

**Author's Note:**

> Had a thought a few months ago on adding Roy to JayDami, and I really liked the idea.

There’s not much he can do but throw his head back and moan towards the ceiling. Both arms bent to grasp both lovers’ hair tightly. It’s not long before his response is met with a deep chuckle in his ear and a groan that makes his toes curl from the vibrations.

“Wanna share for the class what our Babybat is doing, Roy?” Jason inquires against his neck, taking a break from marking every inch of it.

Roy laughs, hysterically almost, eyes sliding over from the ceiling to the side to stare at the younger man and grins toothily.

“At this point, Jaybird? I think you know exactly what he’s doing.” Jason hisses when Roy tugs at the curls. But Roy cuts it short when he pulls him down for a deep kiss. Roy sucks at Jason’s lip, grazing his teeth along the inside of it before grasping it and tugging away from the younger man. The feeling of Jason grinding into his lower back makes him let go with a shuddering gasp.

Another moan comes from between his legs, making Roy jerk his gaze down. The teen’s eyes lock on his devilishly as he bobs his head up and down, up and down. Slow, so very slow. The feeling of his blood pumping down his body made him even more lightheaded, but he didn’t look away. The kid pulls off only to lick at a pulsing vein while his thumb digs into Roy’s slit as a few more drops appear on top of the appendage. His other hand scratches at Roy’s inner thigh, dragging down and leaving red lines in its wake.

Roy feels his labored breathing on his abdomen, and massages the teen’s scalp soothingly.

Damian snarls and bats his hand away, sitting up with an annoyed look on his face, his arousal flushed pink and leaking.

“He doesn’t like it when you’re gentle,” Jason whispers against the archer’s shoulder, voice full of mirth even as Damian glares at the both of them.

“Look, kid,” Roy musters up, enjoying the way the kid’s cheeks puff out with the nickname, “sometimes it’s nice to change up the pace every once in awhile. Also, as someone who’s got more experience than you, it’s nice to try and figure out what the other person likes when you’re sleeping with them for the first time.” Roy grins, pulling the kid closer until he’s stradling him.

The annoyed look on his face doesn’t go away, but instead is directed to the man behind Roy.

“Is he as talkative as Grayson in bed?”

Jason chuckles, “I think you know the answer to that question.”

Roy rolls his eyes and says, “I can’t be that bad.”

The teen presses up neatly against his own body just as he pulls Roy in for a kiss.

Roy has seen the way Damian can kiss. Truthfully all of those times had been with Jason and no one else. So there was only guessing when it came to wondering if the kid was only used to hard kisses. This time certainly didn’t feel any different, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Not when the kid thinks he has to make up for the experience that Roy and Jason had gained while he was still trying to grow up.

“Well, look who’s all eager to be fucked by the archer,” Jason states wistfully, arms coming around Roy to hold on to Damian.

The redhead won’t deny following after Damian’s lips when he pulls away. He does chuckle at the petulant frown on said lips.

“You know it’s not a lie when it comes to how you feel about being filled up.”

Roy winces when nails dig into the meat of his shoulders, leaving him to bring his hand down to wrap his fingers around Damian’s hard-on. He moves forward to nip at the jutting bottom lip, ignoring to urge to state how cute he thought the kid was.

“Let’s see how well this sweet, sweet ass can take it before you have to accommodate for both me and Jaybird, yeah?” He suggests as calmly as possible, knowing how quick to anger when they’re together, based from what Jason has told him. One minute, the two of them are getting hot and heavy, and the next one of them is leaving the other high and dry.

He feels Jason’s hands fall and rest on his abdomen just as he grips the kid’s hips, squeezing them gently as he watches Jason lean in over his shoulder -from the corner of his eye- and quickly captures the kid’s lips into a full on kiss.

It’s one thing to see it, but another to be the one so close to actually hear how they kiss. From the breathy half-panting from Damian to the sound of the slick wet sound of their tongues, it gets Roy just about ready to blow.

And he tells the both of them that, leaving Damian to break it off and retort, “So fuck me on your cock already.”

It leaves Roy stunned as Jason barks out a laugh.

“Told you he was impatient.”

“That you did.”


End file.
